


Thanks For Loving Me

by LunarEclipse



Series: Trollhunters [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Blinky is a good dad, Claire gives Jim some sweet loving, Claire's a good girlfriend, Exploring, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Human/Troll Relationship, Jim's in a safe environment, Multi, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sex Toys, Slight Dirty Talk, Troll Anatomy, Troll Jim Lake Jr., headcanons galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipse/pseuds/LunarEclipse
Summary: Becoming a troll, it was nothing like Jim imagined. It hadn't really hit him until the battle was over when all the adrenaline had left his veins and he had gotten a decent night's sleep. Even then no matter how calm and safe he felt it took the armor almost four months to melt away from his skin, he was going through that much emotional turmoil.Claire and Blinky were truly his saviors in the end.





	Thanks For Loving Me

**Author's Note:**

> I binge watched the entire show in two days and oh my freaking god I love everyone in it so much.  
> Let me warn you now, I'm not good at smut and Jim's anatomy is not human-like. A lot of this is my own personal headcanons about the troll world and how it works, I hope you enjoy.

Becoming a troll, it was nothing like Jim imagined. It hadn't really hit him until the battle was over when all the adrenaline had left his veins and he had gotten a decent night's sleep. Even then no matter how calm and safe he felt, it took the armor almost four months to melt away from his skin, he was going through that much emotional turmoil.

Claire and Blinky were truly his saviors in the end. While he struggled with new feelings washing over him they both helped him accept them and kept his head above the water. When he felt the need to scent Claire, she just smiled and returned the favor, rubbing her nose and face against the glands in his neck. When he stopped holding back the attention seeking whines that sounded like a young pup, Blinky would always be there to nuzzle him affectionately, warm purrs rumbling in his chest. Fellow trolls would always be glad to playfully fight and spar with him, and Blinky would always knock their horns together in an affectionate greeting. 

These two were amazing, and whenever Toby came out with Aaarrrgghh! to visit, the ginger welcomed the physical affection that Jim showered him with, returning it tenfold. Aaarrrgghh! always welcomed a play fight and or a cuddle session. Jim had slowly realized that trolls were actually a very physically affectionate race, but their culture only accepted it in private. 

All in all, Jim flourished in this new form, some things felt different, and he knew some things would never be the same, but as the work was finally finished on “Vendel's Troll Market” (the name was a unanimous choice) he felt fully at peace for once in his life.

That was when the armor finally left. It was like a breath of fresh air when it was finally gone. He stretched out his whole body, and his skin ached. “hey love, still sore?” Claire asked, nuzzling his cheek in greeting.

Jim nuzzled her back and nodded “Everything aches, I never realized how much my armor hurt to have on” he explained, plopping down on Claire's bed.

She had brought back her own mattress on her last trip home, complaining about how the hard rocks weren't good for her back.

Claire hummed and settled down behind him nuzzling his scent glands before gently kissing one. Jim purred happily leaning back into the touch and Claire gave a happy laugh. “How about a massage?” She asked, and Jim looked back at her “really?” Claire smiled and nodded reaching up to rub at the base of Jim's horns. Jim melted under her touch, a rumble building in his chest.

“Why don't you strip and I'll give you a full body massage, lotion, and everything?” Claire suggested and Jim blushed but nodded, as Claire got up he took off his shirt and folded it putting it on the bed, he then unbuttoned his jeans (Claire had gotten him clothes the minute his armor was off) and folded them on top of the shirt, leaving him in small pair of black boxers. 

He laid down on his stomach and jumped when Claire gently straddled his lower back “Sorry, I should have warned you” she apologized. “It's fine, thanks for doing this” he commented and Claire laughed “I've been wanting to get my hands on your naked body for months, don't thank me” she teased flirtatiously making Jim blush all the down to his neck.

The sound of a lotion bottle lid clicked, and he jumped, letting out a little yelp as the cold lotion hit his skin, Claire apologized and started rubbing it in, digging her thumbs into his skin and work out all the knots. 

She worked her hands up to his neck and gently rubbed his scent glands. Jim let out a soft moan as she rubbed right over them and Claire gasped. “W-what?” Jim asked, trying to fight through the white haze that had covered his mind. Claire rubbed his gland again and a whine built up in his throat “you smell amazing” Claire practically moaned, leaning down to shove her nose against the gland “smells like hot spice, and peppermint, warm fires and, and, home” she breathed, leaning up to lick the gland. Jim moaned his hips bucking “C-claire” he moaned turning to look back at her with blown pupils. 

Claire jumped up like she had been burned “oh I'm so sorry Jim!” She cried, her face was burning and arousal was curling in her gut. She hadn't even asked and here she was taking advantage of him! 

Claire felt even more guilty as she thought of the conversation they had just last week.

 

_ “What's wrong Jim? You've been avoiding me all week” Claire asked in concern, reaching up to gently touched his face. The two were sitting on his bed, in his small room, he had an embarrassed flush on his face and wouldn't meet her eyes. _

_ “I need to tell you something, something that may make you want to leave me” Jim's voice was watery and Claire shook her head, standing up so she could lean down and kiss him. When she pulled away she grabbed his chin between her fingers “Nothing could ever make me not love you" she told him seriously and Jim blinked up at her with watery eyes.  _

_ Looking down he spoke shyly his ears pink “ Even if I look different, down there?” He asked softly, gesturing to his pants. Claire let out a whoosh of air and kissed his forehead “that's all? You scared me!” She chastised making Jim give a wet laugh. “What do you look like, down there I mean, if you don't mind me asking?” She inquired curiously. Jim shook his head “It's kinda like” his face flushed red “it's just smooth, nothing there, but when I get” he tilted his head, hiding behind his bangs. _

_ “Turned on?” Claire offered and Jim nodded “turned on, it, it unsheaths, it's kinda like a normal one, but I have both, like what normal guys have and what you have” he explained vaguely, his hands shaking. _

_ Claire bit her lip, sure things were strange, but this was nothing compared to fighting Gunmar and Morgana. But Jim was upset about this, nervous and scared of her reactions, so she simply kissed his nose and gently touched his lower stomach. _

_ “Have you explored yourself at all?” She asked gently and Jim shook his head “I'm too nervous, I don't understand it” he explained. Claire nodded, understanding how terrifying it must be to go from one familiar thing to a new thing. _

_ “Well I'll make you a deal, but only if you agree” she offered and Jim looked up at her. Claire locked their eyes and spoke seriously “when you feel ready, and only when you do, I'll help you explore okay? We'll find out what feels good and what doesn't, but I will never ask you to or force you to, you'll need to come to me, is that okay?” She finished and Jim had a watery smile on his lips “deal” he breathed, nuzzling her neck with a wet laugh. _

_ “Thank you for loving me” he told her. Claire wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his hair, mindful of his horns. Nuzzling into his hair she breathed out “no problem, thank you for loving me” _

 

Jim pushed himself up and waved his arms. “It's fine Claire! Really! In fact” Jim looked down, a blush spreading over his cheeks “I want you to touch me more, and I want to touch you” he explained looking up through his lashes. Claire felt like her heart was about to beat through her chest. Her pulse sped up and she kneeled next to her bed and gently grabbed Jim's hand “are you sure?” She asked softly, her eyes tracing the contours of his face.

Jim stood up and closing his eyes to steel himself, slowly slid off the black boxers, avoiding her eyes. Claire let out a heavy breath and stood. Shucking off her shirt she smiled when Jim looked at her and unlatched her bra. She then undid her pants and slid off her underwear.

“You're absolutely sure?” She inquired one last time, tracing the small trail of hair on Jim's lower belly. Jim shivered and grabbed her free hand, pressing his lips to her skin as he nodded “Please touch me Claire” he asked softly. Closing her eyes Claire nodded “sit up against the wall, put a pillow behind your lower back and lean against it okay?” She inquired and Jim nodded. 

Having prepared for this, Claire turned and rummaged through her nightstand, pulling out a condom and some lube, after a split second of remembering what Jim said about his lower half she grabbed her vibrator and one more condom.

Standing up she froze, Jim's legs were spread and she could see the long slit between his legs, a pink head was just barely peeking out near the top, and the whole slit was slick and wet. Jim's chest was heaving and he was watching her with heavy wanting eyes.

Arousal curling in her gut, she climbed into the bed and kneeled between Jim's legs “can I touch you?” She asked one last time, just to be sure. Jim gave a fast nod, his hips bucking up a little.

Claire let out a sigh of relief and gently reached down, glad she always kept her fingernails short. She slid her fingers across the slit, playing with the small clit around the middle.

Jim let out a muffled moan and she looked up to see him covering his mouth, his eyes clenched shut. Licking her dry lips Claire turned her gaze back down and smiled seeing Jim's dick emerging slowly from where it was hiding. She gently rubbed the member and Jim threw his head back a whimper tearing its way out of his throat. Claire was in awe as it fully slid out, it was all pink, similar to some type of tentacle, with a slit at the top, it hung heavily in her hand, all 5 inches of it and she fisted her hand stroking up and down the soaking wet appendage.

“Ahh Claire!” Jim's hips bucked up, and he panted pulling his hand away from his face. “Can you, can you” he cut himself off with another shaky moan, Claire watching as arousal leaked out from the slit under his dick and felt her own clench on nothing.

“What do you want Jim?” She asked softly, rubbing his thigh to calm him down. Jim looked at her pleadingly “touch me lower, it, I keep, I need something inside” he fumbled and Claire released a breath understanding immediately. “Okay, it's okay, I got you Jim” she comforted and continued to pump his cock.

She slid her free hand down and pet the lips of his slit, Jim’s legs quivered and she slid a single finger in gently pumping it in a way she knew would feel good. Jim tossed his head back, his hands digging into the sheets under him, lustful pants falling from his lips. Claire squeezed her thighs together as she slid in another finger “You're so tight” she breathed without thinking, and was shocked when Jim's walls clenched down on her fingers. 

“ahh I see” she teased playfully “you're dripping wet you know?” She whispered pumping her hand and thrusting three fingers, she leaned up and gently bit Jim's ear “so warm and tight, clenching down on my fingers so roughly” she breathed and was delighted when Jim whined her name over and over, his hips fucking down onto her fingers unconsciously.

“More Claire, please more” he begged looking up at her with teary blue eyes. Claire swallowed thickly and nodded “okay, okay” she breathed and took her hands away. Jim whined but took calming breaths, Claire settled down and moaned as she reached down to finger herself, she was so freaking wet and turned on. God Jim was gorgeous “You're so gorgeous you know? I'm so wet for you, for all the cute sounds you're making" she breathed, her head falling back as she prepared herself quickly.

At the sound of a quiet moan she opened her eyes and lifted her head “oh god” she gasped, Jim had a knee pressed to his shoulder, a hand wrapping around to finger himself as he watched her, his eyes incoherent with lust.

Claire pulled her soaking fingers away and sat up “You're flexible huh?” She asked leaning down and after a moment of deliberation she bit down around Jim's scent glands. The Trollhunter let out a scream of pleasure, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Claire and Jim both froze as a knocking sound was heard. “Are you alright Claire? I heard a scream” Blinky asked from the other side of the sheet covering her door. Jim looked up at her frantically, and Claire could see the amulet on her nightstand lighting up as he began to panic.

Taking several calming breaths, she covered Jim's mouth with one hand and reached down to stroke his almost fully retreated dick, Jim moaned softly, welcoming her fingers into his mouth and sucking on them lewdly. Ignoring how undeniably hot that was, Claire turned her head to the door “I'm fine Blinky!” She called, Jim whimpering softly around her fingers. “I stubbed my toe, it hurt like crazy” she exaggerated her voice with a soft hiss. 

After a moment Blinky spoke again “well alright, have you seen Jim? I wanted to know if he was still coming to his lesson tonight” Blinky asked and Claire sighed heavily, Jim was writhing under her going insane with pleasure, not like she could say that to Jim's adoptive father.

“I haven't seen him since breakfast, did you try the waterfall?” She asked, hoping to throw Blinky off track. Blinky made a horrified sound before stuttering out “Y-yes! I'll go go check there immediately!” Before she heard him running away. Claire groaned with the realization he could probably smell Jim's and her arousal.

Ignoring that mortifying thought she pulled back and blinked, Jim had drool sliding down his chin and was looking at her like she was some goddess. Taking a calming breath, Claire gently pat his face “I'm going to ride you, is that okay?” She inquired gently and Jim's eyes got very wide before he nodded “please please please please” he begged and Claire smiled picking up her cherry red vibrator with the large flared base. “And this will be in you while I ride you, is that okay too?” At the moment Claire could see Jim.EXE was currently not functioning at full capacity, but he nodded frantically, bucking his hips up. 

Claire settled back on the bed and opened a condom, sliding it onto Jim's cock, who winced a little at the pressure. Then she put a condom on the vibrator and slowly worked it into Jim who was moaning up a storm, his hips quivering as it slid in all the way to the base. “Good job, you're doing good, good boy” Claire soothed, climbing on top of Jim with the vibrator remote clutched in her hand.

She gently grabbed the base of Jim's cock and slowly slid herself down onto it, moaning loudly as it stretched her wonderfully. Jim was whining and whimpering and panting her name underneath her and she realized she loved seeing him this way. His lips were trembling, drool sliding down his chin as he moaned, his eyes were damp, and sweat was beading on his brow and sliding down his face. He was staring at her with flushed cheeks and adoring, wanton eyes.

She gently pulled Jim up, and guided his arms around her, having him latch his hands onto her hips “You ready?” She asked softly. Jim nodded, kissed her lips briefly and begged her “please, please move, you're so tight and I'm so full, please god please Claire, love you so much” he babbled.

Claire smiled and lifted herself up with a moan and as she slammed herself back down she turned the vibrator on its highest settings. Jim's very being came alive underneath her, his head was tossed back and tears of pleasure slid down his cheeks. Moans and sobs and little hiccups escaped him as he thrust his hips up and bucked them back down trying to chase both sensations. Claire joined in on the moaning,moving herself up and down as fast as he good “You're so good, such a good boy” she purred in his ear before she leaned down and bit on his scent glands again, a possessive feeling curling in her gut as she realized all the trolls who constantly flirted with Jim would see the marks and realize he belonged to her. That made Claire clench down harder and she began digging her teeth into the skin underneath her, harder than humans but definitely not stone like a troll. She sucked and bit and licked and left dark marks all across his neck.

Jim was moaning louder and louder, the cries getting a higher pitch on every thrust, he was clearly lost in the pleasure. Claire realized he was close and leaned down to rub her own clit as she kept biting, moaning she thrust down one time, her other hand leaning down to pull out the vibrator and slam it back in. 

“Ahh! Claire, Claire, Claire!” Jim sobbed loudly before he trembled like he was being electrocuted. Claire let out a scream herself, clenching down on Jim's dick with all she had. After a few moments, Claire registered the small mewling sounds Jim was giving off and she pulled herself off.

She laid him down and kissed his temple, something pleasurable settling in her heart at the sight of the dozens of bruises on his neck. She pulled the vibrator out slowly, chuckling at the pitiful whine that Jim gave, taking the condom off of Jim, his member slowly sliding back inside of his slit. Holding up the condom she blinked at the light blue cum before shrugging and tying it off, tossing it on the trash. She laid down next to Jim and pulled his head to rest on her bare breasts.

“Thanks for loving me” Jim slurred looking up at her with adoring eyes. Claire felt her heart swell with love for the man nuzzling her breast like a lazy cat. “thank you for loving me" she told him, trying to reel in the emotions she felt. She wanted to keep him here forever, in her arms so she could protect him for as long as he needed it.

She fell asleep to the warm love swirling around her heart and the loveable man pressed against her.

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Jim woke up, he realized it was Tuesday and that he had a lot of things to do that day. So he hopped up, took a quick shower and left a note for Claire.

As he went about his business many people stared at him, plenty came up and congratulated him for reasons Jim couldn't fathom. When he went on his rounds the group of trolls that would practically ambush him with flirting, caught sight of him and cursed, all of them sagging in disappointment. 

All around it was a confusing day. Until he was called to Blinky's office “What's up?” Jim asked and Blinky smiled his eyes dropping a little before turning back to his face “I heard the news but I wasn't sure, congratulations my boy!” He cheered happily. Jim blinked “You too? People have been telling me that all day and I don't understand why” he explained. 

Blinky paused and laced all four sets of his fingers together “well we mean congratulations on your mating with Claire obviously, that is a sign you two are bound forever now” Blinky told his son and Jim's face blushed brightly.

“How do they know?!?!” He squeaked in embarrassment. Blinky looked very embarrassed as well all of a sudden “oh, I see” he turned and grabbed a handheld mirror off of his desk and gave it to Jim.

Jim gave Blinky a puzzled look before shrugging and looking into the mirror.

“Oh my God" Jim muttered softly, his eyes wide. His neck was covered in dozens of dark bite marks, mostly around his scent glands which were extremely swollen and sweaty. “CLAIRE!” He yelled covering his face in embarrassment. Blinky gave an awkward laugh and gently pat his shoulder as Jim slowly died of mortification.

“It's perfectly normal for mates to mark each other” Blinky said after a quiet moment. Jim looked up at him before looking back in the mirror. The bite marks were smaller than any trolls mouth so there was no doubt that they belonged to Claire. They surrounded his neck like a collar and Jim had to close his eyes when the thought of wearing a collar for Claire aroused him so much. 

In a way this was like her telling everyone he belonged to her. Jim smiled at the mirror and said his goodbyes to Blinky, as he walked back to his home he proudly displayed his neck, thanking people with understanding this time as they congratulated him. 

_ Anyway,  _ Jim thought, _ I'll just have to return the favor to Claire.  _ And so he did.

 

_ ~Fin _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Have a great Day/Night!
> 
> UPDATE : I have a Twitter now! One specifically for you guys to get updates on fics and for you to send me requests! Feel free to send requests for any of the fandoms I write for! And don't be afraid to ask if I write for other fandoms, because I'd be willing!  
> You can find me @LunarEclipseLE on Twitter!   
> Join the fun!


End file.
